


Fate Eternal

by loloveriver333



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loloveriver333/pseuds/loloveriver333
Summary: Loki and Sigyn are married and living their life together with their two children in New York. Loki believed the only troubles he was facing were marital until tragedy strikes Sigyn. Now Loki, with the help of his brother Thor and Doctor Strange must find what has taken Sigyn before it is too late all the while keeping his true identity from his children.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	Fate Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> The story will bounce around from the past and the present

**I**

"Neo!" A mother is astonished at her son's outburst, slamming the front door on her and she stumbles in the house rubbing her sore nose. The nine year old runs up the stairs and his bedroom door slams shut, the house shakes.

All the while his twin sister, Helene, moves as a small feather on the wind. She is busy pulling books from her school bag ignoring the two of them.

"Hey," their mother says, dropping the car keys in a gold bowl. "What happened at school today?"

Helene holds her book tight to her chest and her big green eyes behold her mother. _I'm not allowed to say_.

"Helene, you will tell me-"

"Ask him yourself," she flicks her black hair off her shoulder and walks to the kitchen. Their mother groans listening to her daughter rustle through the fridge for a snack.

Neither child is anything like her. Helene is gifted with her fathers cleverness and Neo with his wrath.

Sigyn hesitates before going upstairs and knocks on the door.

"Go away!"

A crash followed a bang and Sigyn shook the doorknob but it was locked. She pointed at it to unlock but it fought with her.

"Neo! You open this door or you let me."

"Didn't you hear me?! Go away!"

A bright light beamed in the cracks of the door.

"Stop it!" Sigyn hissed. "You are not to use your magic unless your father is with you! He will be furious!"

"Tell him I'll be waiting for him!"

Sigyn's jaw dropped. "You're asking for this. Really?"

"Well, duh! Can't you hear or are the gray hairs clogging your ears!"

Sigyn was done and left her sons bedroom door. She tidied the house and watered her precious plants, fed Helene as she received a call from her husband, it was another late night for him. She had dinner for him when he came home half past 7. He was chatting away on his cell phone, kissed her haphazardly on the cheek and Sigyn rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Put 30,000 on it, yes," he argues with the person on the phone. "If you don't and we lose this, I will throw your shit-"

"Language!" Sigyn hissed, motioning to Helene in the living room.

Loki mouthed sorry to his wife. "Do it," he warns. "Do it or you're gone." He hung up his phone and let out a burdened sigh. He glanced at his wife who was tenderly playing with her plant, gentle watering and toiling the soil with her fingertips.

He didn't need magic to feel how unbalanced she felt.

"Where's my dinner? Papa is hungry."

Sigyn didn't look up from her plant. "Wrapped in the oven."

Loki pulled it out. "It's cold."

Sigyn finally looks at him. "Well, you're always late, doing the gods know what with who."

"Excuse me?" He grabs her watering can and tosses it into the kitchen sink. Helene peeks over her book, watching her parents. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sigyn looks to her daughter and grabs her watering can from the sink.

"Helene tell your father what you did today."

She pulls her book back up and ignores her. Loki sees his wife become distressed and approaches his daughter. He grabs the book from her.

"My dear, tell me what you did?"

"I told the teacher she was wrong and then proved it and still got in trouble," she snapped, grabbing her book back from him. "But, at least I didn't yell at mom and perform magic without your permission!" She stomped away but shock befell her. She turned around and kissed her father on the cheek and smiled her sweet devilish smile and he said nothing but watched her walk away with absolute pride.

He looked at Sigyn whose face was like an aggravated ghost.

She nodded slowly. "... Seriously."

"What?"

"I'm taking a bath and going to bed. If the kids need anything you take care of it."

"Neo performed a little magic, was it here? Did anyone find out? I have spells around the house so no one will see."

"That is not the point!" Sigyn walks upstairs and Loki follows.

"Well, what is the point?" He whispers.

"I am by myself all the time! You're always working even when home. Our kids do not listen to me! And you know why? Because it's just me! And when you come home you get smiles and kisses and hugs and they're angels for you."

He snorts as he removes his heavy gold watch, "You're exaggerating."

"Forget it." Sigyn enters the bathroom and turns on the tub.

"No, I want to know."

"Don't!" She rips from the bathroom, her eyes red and watering, fighting back the tears. Loki's smile washes away.

"What!?"

"Do not play your tricks on me! I _know_ you! Do not dismiss me and then care. I am in no mood for you and your games. Call work and toy with them! Play and trick all of them like you do. Ha! You're so damn good at it!"

Loki scoffs. "My _tricks_ bought this brownstone overlooking Central Park! My tricks bought us this life and they do every day. I'm the reason you're not working at a Home Depot with your absurd plants!"

Her eyes cleared like the wind blowing out a storm. Loki grins, he couldn't help himself, chaos was a part of him and he knew he hit a nerve. He laughs and holds his hands up, "I'm sorry," and he was calm and pleased with himself in a state of surrender.

"Oh?" She laughs. "You?"

"I'm... _terribly_ sorry" his smiles fades and he tucks his chin, his wicked eyes softening into glowing pools of spring green and effervescent blue.

Sigyn throws her hands and white magic throws Loki back, he stops himself from hitting the wall and white walls of magic surround them blocking out the sound of their fight.

"Where would you be, Loki, without me? Your ego always forgets me but your heart never does! And the war of them within you drives me mad! I saved you! You would be reckoning your eternal punishment if it wasn't for me! You’re selfish."

"Sigyn," Loki grabs her but she rips away from him.

"We are in two worlds, Loki," her voice shakes, her eyes are red again and tears run down her cheeks. She refuses to let him touch her and it rips at his insides. He hates when she closes herself from him, it drives him mad.

"We are not. I am here. I said a terrible thing and I am sorry. Who I am at work and who I am here should not overlap."

Sigyn laughs. "That's just it, they do. So many promises you made to me all those years ago, and I am more alone than ever. I am more alone than when you didn't love me and I yearned for you!"

"That is not true," he hissed.

"I think about that Sigyn more and more these days," her tears dry. "The one you couldn't look at."

"Sigyn," Loki warns. "Stop it. You know I love you, you are my soulmate, we are fated," he grabs her arms and then her face. His eyes are wide, attempting to read her desperately. "I am foolish, I always have been."

"I am tired of being alone when I am with you."

"Sigyn," Loki's voice shakes. "What are you saying?"

"I need rest, I need to leave for awhile."

He scoffs and steps back. "Leave? Leave me? And our children? What kind of mother would?"

"And a father who is never here except to receive his praise and accolades!? Do not make me sick."

She turns away but he grabs her and pulls her back to his chest. His grip is tight and firm, he rests his face in the crook of her neck, nestled in her curly hair and breathes her in.

"This is my fault," he whispers. "Please, let me make it right."

Sigyn says nothing but she doesn't move and sinks deeper into him. He feels her mind spinning and coming to a slow whirl. He feels her think, think too much and is burdened by this pain. She sacrificed so much, sacrificed for him, loyal to him, believed in him and she is tired.

"Sigyn," his voice is low, a sweet sound in her ear and she shivers. He still has this pull on her, oh dear gods he has since seen she laid eyes on him and into Valhalla he will.

"Yes?" She asks groggy, having worn herself from thinking and crying.

"Trust me to make it right. Trust me to love you. Please."

Sigyn pats his arms and pulls them apart, Loki is stubborn letting go, resists slightly but does let go. She turns to face him and nods, dazed.

"Ok," she enters the bathroom and closes the door. He hears the bath water part and trickle as she dips herself into it. He imagines her naked in the steaming water and her blonde curls piled on top of her head, pieces cascading to her shoulders.

He falls back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling and waits for her, he isn't right if she isn't. It's just how they are tied together, it's a fate from heaven but a great burden to bear.

He sits up upon hearing her open the bathroom door and he is sad upon seeing she is dressed for bed, he was hoping she would drop the towel from her body and get dressed in front of him. How he loved watching her, he watched her for so long before he ever had the nerve to touch her.

Sigyn says nothing and crawls under the blankets and closes her eyes. Loki lays beside her and wants her to open her eyes, he wants to _see_ her.

"The kids are ready for bed."

"Thank you," she whispers.

"We don't have the life we used to have, I am a prince only in name."

She says nothing and falls asleep soon after. Loki watches her until he can no longer fight off sleep. His mind dissects everything she said, all that's transpired, since the last time they had sex, the last time they truly laughed and guilt overwhelms him.

Asgard is gone and but she is still his princess and just needed her to live a life of grandeur but the more wealthy he became the farther she was from him.

Confused, he slips into sleep.

~

Loki runs his hands over his hair slicking it back as he looks around the kitchen in a minor state of panic. He opens all the cabinets looking for lunch boxes.

"Morning, dad," Helene places her backpack on the kitchen table.

Loki bangs his head on the edge of a cabinet door and nearly turns the cabinet into a pile of splinters.

"Helene, where are yours and Neo's lunch boxes?"

"I don't know, mom puts them somewhere."

"Well, we must find them," he opens the fridge door. "What will it be? Peanut butter and jam or..." he looks around the fridge.

"Actually," Helene says matter-of-factly, "Friday's mom lets us buy lunch at school. She says it's our treat day."

Loki looks back at his daughter and for a split second believes her, her bright eyes and cunning smile, it was like looking in a mirror.

"Nice try but mom forbids you from eating that food."

Helene rolls her eyes, "Didn't think you noticed."

"Watch your tone and your eyes."

"You do it all the time," Helene glares at him.

"Where do you think you get it from? You're my favorite, don't ruin it for yourself." He winks at her as Neo enters the kitchen and stops, looking his father up and down and then looks all around the kitchen.

Loki watches him and Helene shakes her head.

"What are you doing?" Loki asks.

"I'll answer for him," Helene says, "Being annoying."

"Where's mom?"

"Oh? Now you want her, after you yelled at her yesterday?" Loki asks and Neo glares and turns away.

The silence between them lays heavy and Loki pulls out his wallet handing them each money.

"For lunch."

"What about a snack in the morning?" Helene asks, not taking the money.

"And after school." Neo says.

Loki shakes his head, blown back, "What do you normally have?"

"Whatever mom puts in our lunchbox," Neo says, "sometimes it's-"

Helene cuts him off. "Which are nowhere to be found and we need to leave in exactly three minutes if we want to be there on time."

Loki sighs heavy and hands them each more money. "This is for today only, I will find your lunchboxes."

Loki battles morning traffic in Manhattan because after venturing through New York years ago like hell was he having his children walk or take a bus. The people on the radio drove him crazy, he broke up a dozen arguments between his twins and honked his horn repeatedly.

Once the kids were in the school he took off and called into work. He would work from home today. It was noon and Sigyn still wasn't up. He went to the room and heard noise, he opens the door but Sigyn was still sleeping.

He felt bad. He walks towards her and placed his hand on her skin, she was cold. He pulls the blanket over her and whispers, "Sigyn."

She didn't wake. What had he heard? He was suspicious and checked the magic borders of the house and everything was intact.

Loki left and listened outside the door, nothing. The day was brutally quiet between phone calls from the office, stocks were doing excellent and all of his risks and tricks paid off, as per usual. When it came time to pick up his kids, that was a different kind of chaos, nothing he was prepared for in all his years exploring the nine realms.

Helene and Neo were aggravated and screaming at one another and Neo was in an extra terrible mood.

"What could've happened from this morning to now that you two are like hellhounds?"

"Hellhounds?" Neo scoffs.

"Dogs from hell. Dad is saying we're dogs."

"It's none of your business." Neo says.

"Oh?" Loki laughs. "Everything about you two is my business. The air you breathe is my business."

"No, it's not," Helene rolls her eyes.

"You are my flesh and blood and bone, never forget that and you came from the womb of your mother and I planted the seed!"

"Ew." Helene says in disgust.

"Gross." Neo gags.

"What I am saying is very natural," he rolls his eyes. "What are they teaching you in that academy if yours?"

Helene regards her father as strange, both her and Neo do. They knew their parents were different from other parents, and the whole magic thing but when he talked like that it just didn't make sense.

"It's school, dad. Don't call it an academy you sound like a dork."

"What is a dork?"

"Idiot," Neo mutters.

"Me? An idiot?" He grew hot. "Do you want to live?" Loki shakes his head. "Sorry, I meant, do you want a nap."

"I'm not a baby!" Neo yells.

They arrived home and Loki watches the kids run into the house and didn't want to move. One day and he's over it.

"Homework!" Loki yells, there is no response and then he hears his kids scream for their mother.

Loki sprints upstairs and stops when he sees his children on the floor, as though they'd fallen off the bed. Helene and Neo run to him and wrap themselves around him.

Sigyn is laying face up, her eyes wide open and glowing white.

"Dad!" Helene cries, "What is wrong with mom? Is it her magic?"

"Ssh," Loki says unwrapping his children from him.

"Sigyn," Loki swallows and approaches his wife. He holds out his hand to feel, to understand what is happening. The activity within her is tight and active, like a snake constricting itself around her energy. She is awake, breathing but not with them.

"Dad," Neo whispers.

Loki looks back at his children and is weakened by the confusion warping their innocent faces, the tears welling up and the anger. Neo's hands begin to glow and Loki grabs him and shakes him.

"No. Not now." Loki checks the barrier on the house but nothing has been disturbed. Everything is as is, as it's always been.

"Come with me."

"We can't leave her!" Helene screams.

"Listen to me." Loki's serious tone scares Helene into obedience. She doesn't argue with him and they follow him downstairs. He opens his phone and calls the person he needs the most.

"Brother," Loki says, his voice cracking. "Sigyn... something is wrong, I don't know- she's not ok. Something has her but I don't know what."

_"What are you taking about? What has happened?"_

Loki walks away from his children and whispers. "It's dark but I don't know what it is. I need the children away from here."

_"It is a magic you don't know? That is truly strange."_

"Dr. Strange, can you bring him?"

_"I will try. I will be there soon."_

The phone clicks off and the three wait. His children are in shock and do not say much. Loki has seen all sorts of terrible magic but he swore he would protect his children from such and here it was in their home, taking their mother, taking his wife.

It wasn't long before Thor arrived and with Dr. Strange.

Strange nods to Loki, "Where is your wife?"

"Follow me," he looks at Thor, "stay with my kids, I do not want them out of sight."

"Of course," he is serious and smiles sweetly at the children. His heart is heavy at their sadness. "Your mother is strong, do not worry. If she can withstand your father she can withstand anything," they look at him confused and hurt and Thor laughs. "Sorry. Bad timing."

"We found her like this," Loki says, pained at the sight of her.

"What was she last doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Strange hovers his hand over her body.

"Not too close," Loki warns.

Strange looks back at and scoffs. "I am a professional, do not belittle me."

Loki is annoyed and says. "Apologies."

Strange nods and continues to hover, reading her energy. Loki meanwhile is going mad he cannot understand the language of this magic.

"There was a noise earlier today, I thought she was awake but when I came in she was out cold."

"Speaking of cold," Strange says, "She's like ice."

"What is it?" Loki hissed. "You either know by now or you don't."

Dr. Strange steps away from Sigyn and sighs. "She is taken."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Loki began getting frantic, wading into raging waters.

"Something possesses her, it's not here. It's not on earth. I cannot tell where it's coming from. I don't recognize the language of this magic. It is either incredibly ancient or incredibly new. And by you asking me you cannot tell either."

Loki's hands drag over his face and he paces. He then sits on the edge of the bed and begins pacing again. He throws his arm back and a lamp smashes into the wall breaking into dozens of pieces.

"Calm down," Dr. Strange says. "Her life force is... balanced..." Loki shoots him a dark look. "In that it isn't depleting though it is in a state of frenzy."

"Calm? Calm down?" Loki's chest heaves heavy breaths and his fist clench, he fights to contain his power.

"Is everything alright?" Thor yells from downstairs.

Loki says nothing but nothing is alright.

"Yes," Strange yells, watching Loki carefully. "A lamp broke, that's all."

The two men stand in silence. Strange watching Loki and Loki watching Sigyn.

"Let me take her back with me."

"Are you out of your mind? She doesn't leave me!" Loki glares at him. "She doesn't go anywhere I am not, I do not go anywhere she is not."

"As touching as that is I will be better equipped to analyze her in my surroundings and your children might have issues with their mother glowing in the room next door."

Loki stands in silence.

Strange asks, "Does she have the same abilities as you?"

"No. She's a witch, a healer, her magic has never been able to do this."

"Do your children know about you, about all of this?"

"They know about magic but very little otherwise."

"Ah. They do not realize they are the children of a god? It is not my place but if I was you I would consider making this," he gestures to Sigyn, "more normal, so at least they're not completely in the dark from your world. Your world affects them."

Loki considers him and says, "You're right, it isn't your place."

"All of you may come to my home and stay for as long as need be. If you want my help there is where I will be."

"Fine." Loki answers, "Bring Sigyn, we will follow you."

Dr. Strange opens a portal and he and Sigyn were gone. Loki's stares at the deflated blanket and wrinkled pillow where she had laid. He sat down next to her spot and places his hand there. Their fight repeats itself in his head and he hates himself so easily for it. Now she wasn't here and he was terrified.

Thor knocked on the open door.

Loki turns around. "Where is Helene and Neo?"

"They're fine brother, I made them sandwiches. Many sandwiches. Where is she?"

"Dr. Strange has her, I am going to his home while he, we, try to figure this out."

Thor grabs his brothers shoulder and squeezed. "And I will be with you. I will not leave you alone in this."

Loki nods, a silent thank you. His children enter the room and look like baby deer searching for their mother, for an explanation. Loki knew he would need to tell them, at least what he could for right now. The old Loki would've held nothing back from them but this part of him, their father, their protector, is foreign to him.

"Where is mom?" Helene demands, her grief was all but gone. She was angry, demanding an answer from him.

"She is with Dr. Strange, we will be joining them."

"I didn't see them leave," Helene snaps back.

Loki sighs and stands up, "He is like us, he can use magic. Pack some clothes and whatever will fit in your bags. We're leaving."

When they left Thor looks at him. "Are you going to tell them? About you, Asgard?"

Loki nods, "Yes, but I do not know how."

Thor laughs, "Oh, I have enjoyed watching fatherhood become you, it's very sweet."

Loki rolls his eyes and shoved his brothers hand off his shoulder. "It is not benefiting me now or Sigyn."

"We will find what is wrong."

"Oh? You can promise that?" Loki leaves the room and Thor follows.

They arrive to Dr. Strange's house and the kids are amazed at the size and the odd, old objects that decorate the home. Strange greets them.

"You must have thousands of books here," Helene says.

"I do. Feel free to explore each of them, but do take care. Some are very old and weak. There is a small library down the left hallway. You two make yourselves comfortable."

The children ran off and Loki flinches in their direction.

"They will be safe. My home has far more impressive magic protecting it than yours."

Loki scoffs..

"Follow me. I have your wife upstairs."

Loki was irritated by that and glares at the back of him.

"Just call her Sigyn."

Strange looks at him oddly and nods, "Of course."

Thor smirks and pats Loki's shoulder. He's always been the jealous type, even where there wasn't any place for it.

She was laying in the bed no different than before. Strange performs magic on her but nothing seemed to change when he did it.

"What was that for?"

"Her body has started floating, not sure why. You said she is a healer witch? Has she been experimenting with new ingredients?"

"No." Loki said.

Strange looks at Thor and back at Loki. "Allow me to rephrase. Is there a possibility she was and maybe you didn't know about it?"

Loki's eyebrows raise and he leans towards Strange menacingly, "No."

"She could've obtained ingredients on Earth. There are many people not from here who live here, especially in New York."

"She would've told me! She has no reason to hide her magic from me. Never has!" Loki paced the and ended up at the window looking out in the city glowing in the night.

"If we are going to figure this out we have to accept all probabilities. And one of those probabilities is she was using magic and you were not aware of it."

Thor steps in as he sees Loki looking at Strange like he was going to kill him. "We will accept this probability," he says to Loki, nodding, and looks to Strange, "but we will not like it." He flashes a big smile and nods again.

"Fine," Strange waves his hand over her once more and a group of books dive off the shelves and follow him to a table. "I will begin reading up on healers and their herbs. However, I will need both of your help. I know nothing of the place you're from and that could have something to do with this."

"Asgard is no more," Thor answers. "At least, the planet it was. It is space rubble now."

"There are six other realms besides this one," Loki answers. "But Sigyn has not left Earth."

"When has anyone had to leave Earth for something to happen here?" Strange asked opening and book.

Loki accepts this. "But, why her? There is no reason, she isn't a god and has no enemies."

"Do you have enemies?"

Thor smirks. "That is an understatement."

Loki glares at Thor and nods. "I will take care of my children, get them to bed and join you."

"There are guest rooms a few doors down from the library. I will be here," Strange says as a steaming tea kettle and a cup come floating into the room, Loki dodges them and Thor walks right into the little cup.

"Uh- excuse me," he chuckles at the cup and Strange shakes his head. "Brother, I will stay here with the doctor, join us when my niece and nephew are settled."

Loki found his children. Both were playing with small orbs, tossing them back and forth to each other. The orbs began to glow a green hue and floated from Neo's hands and into the air. They turn to look at their father and he places the orbs back in their place.

"The doctor said to be careful with his things, this is quite the opposite."

His twins had nothing to say and the guilt came in a giant wave again. It was in and out like an ebb and flow. Their mother was gone, sick, whatever was happening and Loki had very little in him to be a disciplined parent or part of him didn't want to be.

"How is mom?" Neo asks, not looking at his father.

Loki pulls his son to him and ruffles his dark hair. "She is in good hands. Dr. Strange, your uncle and I are going to do everything we can to get her back to normal."

"It's magic that's doing this to her, isn't it?" Helene asks.

Loki nods, "Yes. We do not know what kind and why. I do not recognize it."

"I want nothing to do with magic if this is what it does!" Neo shouts, pulling away from Loki.

Neo and Helene look up at him, angry eyes and serious faces. Such passion for such young beings, he thinks.

"You know how you like ice cream but it makes you ill, Neo?"

Neo nods.

"Magic can be like that. Some magic is good and some is not."

"Speaking of magic, I believe you need to give us more lessons," Helene says and retrieves a book she's set aside and returns to her father. "Now that this has happened Neo and I need to be prepared."

Loki tries very hard to hide his laugh and the big smile growing on his face. He adores Helene's intelligence though sometimes she's a big know-it-all.

"Prepare you two for what? Your mother is sick from magic, once it is taken care of everything goes back to normal."

"If you know it is that simple than why hasn't it happened?" Helene demands, tears welling up in her bright us. His eyes.

Loki nods, he falls easily to her, always has. "What is that book?"

Helene holds it out to him and he takes it. His eyes widen and he holds it up to her. It says: The Great Gods and Goddesses of Norse Mythology

"Why this book?"

"Because," Helene says, "There was a group project at school and we had to share where our families are from. Mom said Norway. And the ancient people were Norse. This is our history and I want you to explain it to us."

"And you went straight for the gods, huh?"

"They can do magic," her eyes beckon for Loki and he is nervous, does she reckon, does she know already?

"Alright. I cannot read all of this tonight but I will read to you if you two get ready for bed."

"Deal!" Neo shouts and the twins grabs their things.

After getting dressed and climbing into their respective beds Loki drags a chair between the beds and sits.

Helene leans over her father and turns the pages for him. "This one, tell me about him."

Loki looks down at the book and he is staring at himself.

"Which one, Helene?" Neo asks.

"Loki."

Neo laughs, "It says he's the God of Mischief, what does that mean? Doesn't sound like a great god."

Loki glares at his son and looks to his daughter.

"Why him?"

"Because of his wife," Helene turns the pages and Loki is looking at a depiction of Sigyn. She is surrounded by the glistening plants of an eden and her hair is shining gold, the threads of the page do her justice. "It says she can cure all ailments. She is a great healer and even though she isn't a goddess she saved Loki from near death dozens of times! If anyone can help mom it's her."

"We just have to learn her spells!" Neo says.

The book is heavy in his hands. If he tells them their mother is Sigyn it would destroy them and all their hope. And he's Loki, he can't. Not now. Not until their mother is back.

"There is all kinds of stories about them," Helene says.

"It says Loki is a good guy and a bad guy, how is that possible?" Neo asks.

"It's complicated," Loki says, playing with the pages of the book.

"It also says that the other gods believe Loki to be _incapable_ -" she looks to her father for approval of her careful pronunciation, he nods and she continues, "of loving another person."

Loki scoffs and has the urge to tear the book in half.

"What does _in-incap-able_ mean?" Neo asks.

"It is saying the gods believe he cannot love," Loki's is aggravated and can do little to hide it.

"That isn't true!" Helene argues, "He has a wife! And she is smart and beautiful!"

"I'm sure these gods are mistaken. I am sure this Loki loves her..." he stops and stares at Sigyn in the book, "loves her very much."

"If he loves her then why does he play tricks on her like he does everyone else?" Neo asks.

Helene sits back and her gentle face is troubled.

"And why does she put up with it?" Neo groans, "I know I wouldn't."

Loki slams the book shut and his children jump.

"And how many times have you given your mother absolute hell, Neo?" Loki demands and Neo shrinks back.

Loki immediately regrets what he says. His hundreds of years of mistakes and trickery do not equal that of a child's bad temper, though many compare Loki to such.

"I'm sorry," Loki says quickly. His children were very much like him, far too intelligent and clever, Sigyn is smart but there isn't a mischievous bone in her body, he can imagine the three of them could be too much for her sometimes. Was he too much for her? Did she truly love him or was she only with him all these years because she is proud and the ethics of her loyalty are more important than her honest love for him?

There he goes again. The endless pit of doubt grew within him the longer she was away. He needs her. Selfishly. He needs her.

"We are only trying to help!" Helene shouts, tears welling up.

"I know," Loki rubs her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. He kisses the top of her head and tucks her in. He does the same for Neo and pats his cheek. "I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

Neo nods and hugs his father around the neck. Loki made Sigyn promise he would never be a cruel father, a cruel man to his children, he would never dismiss them as second rate as his own father had made him feel. He hated himself when the cold parts of him crept out of his flesh.

As Loki turns to leave Helene sat up. "I'm not done reading that. I found that book, it's mine."

"It is technically the doctors."

"He said I could read whatever I wanted," she held out her hand, "I want it back. I am not finished with it and I always finish what I read."

Loki looks down at the book. What terrible tales are there about him in here? Could he bare to hand over the truth? He nods and hands her the book, she hides it under her blanket and nods back. "Goodnight."

Loki chuckles and turn out the lights and shuts the door. His sentiment evaporates and he is tormented by the realization the most important part of his world seems to be slipping farther away from him. He rushes upstairs and interrupts their studies.

"Did you and the other gods get together and have a good ol' laugh about me? Was this a regular sort of thing or only on special occasions?"

Strange looks back and forth between the brothers. Thor finishes his beer and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Helene and Neo found a book where, and I quote, _The gods believe Loki incapable of love_ , end quote."

Strange raises an eyebrow and looks at Thor.

Thor smirks and looks at Strange. "He's incredibly sentimental, at least when it comes to Sigyn. She melted his frosty heart."

Loki sighs and closes his eyes, using every bit of reserve to not pummel his brother, he really wanted to pummel everything into a pile of rubble but Thor was smiling at him like an idiot so this was the best place to start.

"Really?" Thor laughs. "C'mon brother."

Loki opens his eyes. " _C'mon brother_ , I'm asking you."

"Loki at one point you wanted to enslave all of Earth! And you had countless girlfriends and lovers, as I did but you could careless about them once you were done, I at least continued to shower them with gifts and my dazzling charm. You exiled our father to a retirement home on earth that was demolished, by the way and -"

"Ssh! Okay," he closes the door. "You've made your point."

"You're always busy it seems," Strange says.

"Scheming." Thor corrects him and looks at Loki. "Did the book use that phrase to describe you? Loki, of course the gods talked about you, you were always messing with someone. Word of you gets around. But, you're still my brother and I love you."

Loki looks at Sigyn and back at Thor. "Do you love me or are you just loyal?"

"What is happening? Am I in a daytime special?" Strange mutters.

"Both," Thor nods smiling. "Are you upset about a book that was interpreted by some professor who is probably dead now?"

"When my children are reading about me, yes."

"They do not know we are who we are."

"But they will," Loki says.

"And they should," Strange says. "Your children have abilities and understanding where they come from is just as important as mastering the abilities themselves. If you hide who they are from them it will cause a world of hurt."

Thor nods. "Agreed. Remember how angry you were at our parents for lying to you? Did you ever really get over that?"

"Of course not," Loki spat.

"He takes betrayal seriously," Thor cocks his head, "And sometimes not. He has committed many betrayals against me and all of Asgard."

Loki glares at him but Strange interrupts. "What did they lie about?"

"I am not an Asgardian, I am of Jotunheim."

"He's a Frost Giant, the face is merely a spell our mother placed to conceal his true form. He's actually blue. They are enemies to Asgard. But, he is truly my brother, always will be."

"Could Jotunheim be doing this to her?" Strange asks.

"I will find out," Loki says. "I will go there and kill them all if I must."

"There he is," Thor slams his fist on the table in celebration and says. "We cannot kill them just yet, we need answers first."

"Do not kill them at all!" Strange shouts. "The last thing we need is another war."

"I can make no promises for what my rage can accomplish," Loki warns.

Strange shakes his head. "Killing will not bring her back."

"Are you so sure?" Loki asks, glaring and skeptical of the doctor.

"Refrain as much as possible. I cannot protect your wife-" Loki raises an eyebrow, "Sigyn," Strange nods respectfully," and your children if I am also defending the planet. Deal?"

Loki nods. "We must leave as soon as possible."

"Yes. I do not understand how long her being in this state affects her."

"We must say goodbye to Helene and Neo, we cannot leave them without an explanation."

Loki knocks on the kids door and hears footsteps and the beds creaking. Thor laughs. "Oh they're trouble."

Loki and Thor enter and the kids are sleeping.

"I know you are pretending, so sit up, your uncle and I have something to discuss with you."

Helene and Neo sit up and look guilty at them. Thor sees the book at Helen's side. "Ah, is this the book causing all this rousing discussion?"

"Uncle Bjorn there is a God of Thunder," Neo says excited, "And you look just like him!"

Thor laughs and smiles, "Oh really? How do?"

"He's big and has all kind of muscles," Neo flexes his small arms, "Just like you!"

Thor enjoys the admiration and Loki rolls his eyes.

"We're not here to talk about _Thor_ ," Loki says and sits on Neo's bed. "Your uncle and I have to leave for a little while."

"We believe we can find some answers about your mother," Thor says looking between the children.

"Where?" Helene asks her father.

Loki says, "Somewhere you have never been, you do not know."

"Let me go with you!" Helene demands.

"Me too!" Neo says.

"No." Loki says, firm. He is nauseous at the thought of his children on Jotunheim, anywhere but their home here, on Earth with Sigyn and him.

His children sit back.

Helene says, "Mom is gone and now you're leaving us."

"Your mother is not gone," Loki is upset and breathes heavily to calm himself. "She is right upstairs."

"You know what I mean!" She shouts.

"Now now," Thor says, smiling at his niece. "Helene, you are smart and brave, where your father and I are going is no place for children so you must stay here and take care of your brother and you mom."

"Take care of me? I'm a boy I don't need her help." Neo says.

"She's older isn't she? Older siblings must always look out for the younger, isn't that right?" He looks at Loki and grins.

"You always need your sisters help and your uncle is right. You two must take care of each other while I am away. I will be back," he grabs Helene's hands and squeezes gently.

"Promise?" She asks.

Loki nods and kisses her head. Helene lunges forward and wraps herself right around her fathers waist. She buries her head against him. Loki feels immense pain, guilt and love. Never in all the countless times he has been injured or died or tortured has it ever been a pain like it. It was almost too much to bare.

"Uncle Bjorn," Neo says, "Will you take care of dad like Thor takes care of Loki? They're brothers."

"Of course," Thor smiles.

"Yeah! Apparently, Thor is always saving Loki, the mighty God of Thunder!" Neo stands up in bed and punches his uncles massive bicep.

"Ha! I can almost feel that!" Thor says, "I will protect your father like Thor does Loki, I promise little one," and winks.

Neo stops punching and looks at his uncle more closely and his father. "Helene give me that book."

"No, you'll ruin it. I'm in charge of the book."

"No no no. The two of you get to bed, now. You can look at that book tomorrow."

"I am in charge now, you said it yourself." Helene argues holding the book closer to her.

"I never said that," he holds out his hand. "And you know that," he playfully glares at his daughter not retracting his hand.

"I will give the book to Dr. Strange and you can get it from him tomorrow."

Helene hesitates and hands the book over. He nods and kisses his son on the head, "Goodnight."

"When will you be back?" Neo asks.

"It is an adventure your father and I are on!" Thor pats Loki's shoulder. "We cannot be sure but know this little one we will have stories to tell!"

Neo grins and Loki rolls his eyes and left with Thor following. The two went upstairs and Loki stops him.

"You really had to add the promise of adventure and stories? Now we'll have to make something up. Like hell am I telling them about Jotunheim!"

"Then we'll have double the fun! The adventure, the tales we'll weave, you're good at that, shouldn't be a problem!" Thor laughs, "C'mon, no more time to waste. I need to get my axe before we go anywhere."

Thor and Loki return to Dr. Strange where he is hovering his hand over Sigyn again.

"Anything new?" Loki asks. "Oh, and hold this for Helene." He places the book on the table.

Strange is concerned and stops. "The energy is still active... and growing."

"Growing!?" Loki's eyes grow large.

"Yes, she herself is not affected, what I mean is there seems to be no damage because of it but the growing is a concern. I do not know what will happen if it stays."

"Enough talking!" Thor says. "Doctor do your little portal thingy and send me to my home. I must retrieve my affects."

Strange opens the portal and Thor steps in and disappears. Loki grabs Sigyn's hand and sits down and stares at her.

"What will you do if Jotunheim does not have the answer you seek?"

"Then I will keep looking. I will search for an eternity." Loki says.

Thor returns with axe in hand and a grand grin. "We are off brother. Doctor the children of Asgard and a princess are in your capable hands. Do not forget."

"How could I?" He nods.

Thor and Loki's casual clothes are replaced with their classic attire of red and green. Loki grabs Thor's axe and they fly out the window that Strange opens just in time. He looks out and the last of them in this world is a star twinkling in the black sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not following the comics and the timeline and events of the movies. Events of the movies will be present but I will not adhere strictly to them.


End file.
